


Punishment

by Lualu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lualu/pseuds/Lualu
Summary: Noiz and Theo decide to make a surprise for Mink...





	Punishment

"A-ah nii-san ... Do you think this is going to work?" Theo asked as his brother, Noiz or Wilhelm, finished straightening his clothes.  
"Of course! Remember ... Daddy will be proud of us ... "Noiz smiled. He and Theo were wearing a strapless bunny costume, a red tie, thigh-high socks, and high shoes. The only difference was the colors of the clothes, the rabbit ears, socks, and shoes. Noiz's were black and Theo's were pink.  
"I think Daddy will love it," Theo said and smiled.  
"Yeah, Daddy's had a long day at work today ... So let's encourage him!"  
After a few minutes they heard Mink's voice, saying that he had come home. The two quickly sat on the bed, as Mink opened the door to find his two Babies.  
"H-hello Daddy ..." Theo blushed  
"We decided to surprise you D-daddy ..." Noiz  
"Oh, you two are evil babies ... it looks like I'll have to punish them," Mink said, smiling as they both crowned. Noiz went to Mink and unzipped his pants, removing his belt and then unzipping it, Noiz blinked at Theo and the smaller boy came to him.  
"We ... Let's make him feel good D-daddy ..." Theo stammered.  
Noiz licked Mink's dick and ran his tongue with the silver orb on the glans, making Mink growl, while Theo sucked and licked the biggest balls. "A-ah ... You're good at it ..." Mink grunted once more as Noiz and Theo giggled. Noiz then stopped and lay down while Theo stood all four on top of him, Mink practically tore Theo's clothes and penetrated him. Theo groaned, and Noiz licked the saliva from the corner of his brother's lip and then kissed him. After a few more thrusts Mink cum inside Theo.  
"My turn Daddy ..." Noiz said and stayed on all fours for his Daddy, Mink smiled and penetrated his little baby, Noiz moaned and licked his brother's cock, who was now underneath him and took the opportunity to squeeze a finger into him . "A-ah Noiz!" Theo groaned and closed his eyes making a few tears flow from the corner of his eyes. It did not take long and Mink cum inside Noiz while Theo in Noiz's mouth. Mink lay on the bed and Noiz on the right and Theo on the left. "That was the best surprise I've ever had ..." Mink smiled and Noiz and Theo kissed her cheek.


End file.
